Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is one of themain protagonists and the last Jedi in the Star Wars series. History Star Wars Luke Skywalker, along with his twin sister Lia was given birth by their dying mother Padame Amadala at the end of Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith. Only for Obi Won Kenobi to send Luke to his father's home planet, while Lia was given Bail Organa. Luke grow up in the barn, learning what he could about technology. Luke Skywalker made his first ever appearance in Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope, where he was dreaming of exploring the vast gallexy, his uncle later bought two droids known as C-3PO and R2 D2 with R2 having a message he needed to someone and went off. This lead C-3PO and Luke to look for R2 D2, only to be attacked by the locals until a mysterious figure appeared, this being old Ben Kenobi who brought the three of them back to his hut and saw the message. Luke headed back to his home only to find the everyone died of some sort of fire, because of this Luke headed back to Ben C-3PO and R2 D2 ready to leave the planet. Both Ben and Luke sold his speed runner and found both Han Solo and Chewbucca and hoped that they would find a way to help Princess Lia. Luke, Han, Lia and Chewbucca headed back to the ship but not before seeing Darth Vader cut down Ben, which lead Darth and the Storm Troopers to shoot at them and the crew left to the rebel base. Luke and R2 went to take destroy the Death Star in his X-Wing along with the other Rebel pilots where they had to fight Empire to the Core of the Death Star until it was only him left with Darth Vader and two TIE Fighters were on to him, but Han shot down their ships and Luke successfully destroyed the Death Star. Luke and Han were later given medals for their success to destroy the Dearth Star. In Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back, Luke was seen on Hoth were he was took by a Wampa to it's cave until he used the force to bring a Lightsaber to him so he could cut himself out of the ice he was trapped in and slashed the Wampa and later left until he passed out, leading to Han to bring him to the rebel base. He later aided the rebel pilots by tacking down an All Terrain Armored Transport with one of the ships. Only for the ghost of Ben Kenobi to tell him about a Jedi Master and so left to head to the planet that the Jedi master lived on. When he and R2 reached the planet of Dagoba, they went to look for this Jedi Master only to find a random hermit instead, they later found out that this hermit was the Jedi Master Yoda himself. Yoda trained Luke until Luke forsaw his friends in danger and went to save them. Luke later found himself in Cloud City and against Darth Vader himself, locked in a dual until Vader cut Luke's arm off and told him that he was his father and Luke fell down a well with the Melenium Falcan picking him up. Luke had his arm rebuilt and thinking about what happen with Lia. Luke appeared in Star Wars: Battlefront, where he helped Rebel Solders take on the Empire's Storm Troopers, although this could just be a hologram for training. In Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi, Luke went to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt with the help from C-3PO, R2 D2, Chewbucca and a dissguised Princess Lia but it did not go so well as afterwords Luke was to fall into a mouth of a sand creature. R2 gave Luke his lightsaber and Luke and everyone that tried to rescue Han, including Han himself, went to rescue Lia from Jabba. Luke sliced Boba Fett's jetpack and after they all met up they left Tatooien. They later wnet to Endor, only to be captured by the Ewaks until C-3PO told them about the battle against the Rebelion and the Empire. Luke and Lia stole a pair of speeders and later, Luke went to be captured so he could meen Darth Vader once again. Luke and Darth went to the Death Star so that the Emporer could persrayed Luke to the Dark Side of the force, even having both Luke and Vader fight each other. Since Luke did not want to join the Empire, the Emporer electriuted him until Darth Vader through him down a shaft. Luke later took the dying Vader back to Endor and burned his body, only to later celebrate with the rest of the Rebelion and saw the ghosts of Ben Kenobi, Yoda and Anaken Skywalker. After the defeat of the empire Luke went to creat a new Jedi academy. In the Legends timeline this new group of Jedi contined where the generation after Luke left off. In the Disney timeline Luke failed the academy and was affraid of his nephue's dark powers. Appearances Star Wars George Lucas Movies *Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope *Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Expanded Universe - Legends *Novels **??? *Cartoons **??? *Video Games **Star Wars: Battlefrount **Star Wars: Battlefrount II Expanded Universe *Movies **Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakense **Star Wars: Epsiode VIII: The Last Jedi *Filoniverse **Star Wars Rebels ****Season 3 *****Episode 20 Twin Suns **Novals ***Ashoka (Mentioned) *Novels **??? *Cartoons **Star Wars: The forces of Destany **Star Wars: Cartoon Remakes *Video Games *Star Wars: Battlefrount (EA) *Star Wars: Battlefrount II (EA) Other *Disney Infinity 3.0 Navigation Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Light Sorcerers Category:Light Magic Category:Force Users Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Space Wizards Category:Technomagic Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Infinity Sorcerers